


Bucky plays seamstress

by Ernieselephants



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernieselephants/pseuds/Ernieselephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky makes alterations to the Captain America costume.<br/>This is really stupid I wrote it because I was bored XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky plays seamstress

“Uh, Bucky,” Steve was hiding in the bathroom where he’d been changing clothes. “What happened to my costume?”  
“I made it better, don’t worry, I’m sure it looks great.” Bucky responded. He was laying on the bed suppressing giggles. Steve stepped out into the bedroom. His costume was completely changed, only his boots and gloves remained the same. The rest had been cut until it was just a pair of short spandex shorts and a ridiculously tight crop top with a star on the chest. “Yep, looks great!” Bucky said with a seductive grin, looking at Steve's abs.  
Steve grimaced and looked at himself in the mirror. “No more scissors for you,” He said with a sigh.


End file.
